


Kaoru's Wet Revenge

by Audzilla28



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Omorashi, Piss, Piss kink, REI IN GLASSES, Urine, Watersports, exploration of their piss kinks, kaoru is fed up with how rei keeps making him piss himself, they piss on the fuckin. table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: Kaoru set the tea down with a clunk, mugs hitting the table awkwardly. He passed one of the mugs over to Rei, who was hunched over the table, papers spilled across in front of him.“Ah, for me? Thank you, Kaoru my sweet,” Rei purred, sipping tentatively at the hot liquid before taking a sip. Kaoru hummed, nodding. It was a rare occurrence Kaoru got to see Rei with his reading glasses on, but he had hatched out his plan to somehow align perfectly.“I’ll make more if you want, just let me know.”------------------Kaoru finally gets his revenge for all the times Rei's made him piss himself.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Kaoru's Wet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> CANN I GETTA *hyperfixated on reikao piss fics specifically*

Kaoru flopped onto the bed, burying his face into the soft pillow. He let out a groan - today’s practice had been especially rough, then immediately followed by a small meet-and-greet. He had practically ogled Rei the entire time though, unable to peel his eyes off of the tight shirt Rei had shimmied into. Where did he even get that shirt from? Kaoru hadn’t even seen it before. 

The bathroom door opened, Rei clad only in a towel as he crossed the room, claiming his own spot on the bed.

“Kaoru, go wash up, we clean these bedsheets enough at this point.” Kaoru let out a frustrated groan, muscles aching as he hauled himself up.

“Yeah, and who’s fault is that?” He muttered, making his way into the bathroom.

“Hrm, well maybe if little piss boy could contain himself properly, we would-” Kaoru slammed the bathroom door, Rei’s teasing pricking at his neck. He slumped, exhausted. He shrugged off his nice clothes, dropping them lazily across the floor before stepping into the shower, bathroom warm from Rei’s previous shower.

He let out a small sigh, feeling the hot water fight off the tension in his shoulders. He didn’t hate Rei’s teasing, he thought as he lathered up his favorite loofah. Perhaps, with all of the teasing and pressuring and pissing Rei had him do, Kaoru was a little upset he never got to see Rei on the other side. He hummed as he scrubbed his arms, mind wandering to how Rei would respond, curious to what Rei’s face would twist into as he lost control, just like all the times Kaoru had done for him.

He pushed his loofah down his torso, suds trailing down his body, but paused, realizing that his dick was starting back at him happily. He let out a quiet groan - he was so tired, he just wanted to clean up and pass out. He continued scrubbing himself, trying to ignore the throbbing in his crotch as more guesses of Rei’s face flashing in his head. He rinsed himself off, glaring angrily at his still hard cock.

Slowly, and hesitantly, Kaoru reached down. It’d been so long since he’d properly jerked off, having moved in with Rei a while ago, and he was so used to Rei’s advances and touches he was never alone in any of his sexual time. He gripped it gently, pumping his hand around it. A gentle sigh left his lips, water running down his back as he slowly picked up the speed. Before he could even process, he had his free hand holding him up, water turning cold against his back and he rutted into his hand, practically begging for more stimulation. Gentle groans and soft whines left his lips, muted by the pattering of the shower behind him, and Kaoru finally let out a gasp as cum shot from his cock, splattering against the tile wall.

He heaved a few deep breaths, letting out a sigh as he came back to reality. He stepped to the side to let the shower rinse off the wall, turning to make sure all the soap was off of him. A pounding at the door made him jolt, and Rei’s voice came through the cracks of the door.

“Kaoru, you okay in there? You didn’t pass out or anything, right?” Rei’s voice was gripped with worry, but Kaoru could tell he was trying to hide it.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute,” he called back, shutting off the shower and tugging a towel over his hips.

“We should’ve showered together, I would’ve cleaned you all up~” Rei cooed through the door. Kaoru sighed, cheeks pink as he realized what Rei joining him in the shower surely would’ve ended up to be. 

“We can shower again later, I’m exhausted right now.” He finished toweling himself off, brushing his teeth and rubbing moisturizer into his face. Rei had gone quiet, to Kaoru’s surprise, but he was too exhausted to care or to think about it. A softer knock tapped at the door.

“I’ll be out in a second, dear Lord,” Kaoru groaned, making his way towards the exit. He pulled open the door, half expecting some horny version of Rei, but instead, he was met by a hunched over Rei.

“'Scuse me,” he muttered, shoving Kaoru out of the humid room and slamming the door behind him. Kaoru blinked, trying to figure out what just happened. He pressed his ear to the door, listening as Rei’s footsteps slapped on the tile and the sound of liquid hitting a solid structure reached his ear. He furrowed his brows, and a weak moan accompanied the sound. He realized with a jolt Rei had had to pee - something he hadn’t quite seen before. He pressed his ear harder to the door, somehow enamored by Rei’s quiet sighs and the sound of his piss hitting the bowl. He heard Rei flush, and he bolted away from the door, nearly leaping onto the bed. He sprawled out, attempting to look natural as Rei threw open the bathroom door.

“What was that about?” Kaoru purred, throwing Rei a smile. Rei simply smiled back, matching Kaoru’s knowing expression.

“Just had to pee.”

\----------------------------------------

Kaoru set the tea down with a clunk, mugs hitting the table awkwardly. He passed one of the mugs over to Rei, who was hunched over the table, papers spilled across in front of him.

“Ah, for me? Thank you, Kaoru my sweet,” Rei purred, sipping tentatively at the hot liquid before taking a sip. Kaoru hummed, nodding. It was a rare occurrence Kaoru got to see Rei with his reading glasses on, but he had hatched out his plan to somehow align perfectly. 

“I’ll make more if you want, just let me know.”

“Thank you, I have been in a mood for tea ever since we had that boba at the mall,” Rei grinned up at Kaoru before turning back to his papers. Kaoru huffed, remembering how Rei had had him slurp down two huge drinks. It was payback time. He sipped at his tea slowly, watching Rei subconsciously drain the cup. Rei grabbed at it once again, going for a swig before realizing with a frown it was empty. His gaze flicked up to Kaoru.

“Kaoru, would you make more please?” He asked innocently. Kaoru nodded, standing up to warm more water.

“Do you want any help with the papers? I know there’s a lot this month, but do you really need to handle them all by yourself?” Kaoru tossed over his shoulder as he dropped the teabag into the mug. Rei let out a sigh.

“I just don’t know what papers I would feel comfortable shedding onto other people. I have all of the knowledge of the financial bits, and it’s nothing too difficult, just tedious.” Kaoru hummed in acknowledgement, pouring the water into the cup.

“Alright, I just feel bad watching you sit and do this,” Kaoru dropped the mug down next to Rei, nudging it towards him slightly. Rei murmured a thanks and eagerly took a sip, eyes focused on his papers. Kaoru didn’t really want to do the papers - he just wanted to pretend like he did. He sat across from him, scrolling through social media and the ES’s version of social media, chuckling at goofy posts from the other groups. Kaoru let out a laugh and flipped around the phone to show Rei a picture Midori had posted of Chiaki and Kanata, soaking wet, being scolded by Eichi in front of the fountain.

He sipped at the last of his own tea, standing up to make another cup.

“You want more tea?” Kaoru called, collecting his and Rei’s discarded cups. Rei nodded, hand scribbling onto his documents, pausing to push up his glasses. He dropped the cups into the dishwasher, turning on the kettle for the third time already, setting up more mugs as he watched Rei’s legs start tapping under the table. He smirked to himself as he turned back to the counter. He had known Rei hated splitting up the paperwork, and the only thing Rei wanted to do even less was doing the paperwork over a long period of time. So he watched as Rei’s hand scribbled faster, eyebrows twitching as he flipped through the papers. 

He filled up the mugs, humming as he brought them over. Once again, he sat Rei’s close to him, and sipped slowly at his own. He turned back to his phone, glancing up as he felt the table shake gently, realizing Rei’s legs was bouncing wildly under the table. Rei’s papers, once splayed across the table, were now starting to come together, Rei piling the finished papers in a steadily growing pile. Kaoru watched as Rei shuffled the last few papers, finishing off his tea and return to writing, pen scratching almost angrily against the paper. 

He heard Rei let out satisfied sigh, watching him set the last paper on top of the pile. Rei bolted up, straightening out the pile before sliding it into a thick folder.

“Alright I’m gonna go-”

“Rei~” Kaoru drawled, voice teasing. He flashed his eyes up at Rei sensually, hoping to try to draw him in. He could tell by the way Rei’s hand was twitching ever so slightly that Rei was starting to get desperate - but that’s exactly what he wanted. He stood up, chair scraping quietly as he sauntered over, trailing his fingers down Rei’s chin and tracing his collarbones.

“I’ve been a good boy, yeah? I made sure you drank properly while working hard,” Kaoru feigned ignorance to the effect of the drinks as he drawled, “can a good boy get a reward?” The words felt foreign, but welcome as he pushed them out, pressing his palm Rei’s chest before pulling it down his torso. Rei blinked, eyes flicking back and forth as he debated what to do. Kaoru could tell the nagging in Rei’s bladder was loud, but Rei turned back to Kaoru with a bemused grin.

“I suppose I could indulge you, you do so much for me, my sweet.” Kaoru mentally celebrated as Rei dipped him, arms tight around Kaoru’s waist, and pressed a warm kiss to his lips. Kaoru threw his arms around Rei, gasping as Rei straightened the two of them up. They came together to kiss again, tongues slipping into each other’s mouth and kneading the other. Kaoru fiddled with Rei’s long hair, black and spilling over Rei’s shoulders in contrary to his blond locks tied back. Rei’s glasses clinked as they kissed, and Kaoru pulled back to appreciate his boyfriend in glasses before he pulled them off of his ears gently, shaking Rei’s hair off of the metal. He folded them, mouth curling into a smirk as he set them down next to him.

Rei’s hands around his waist drifted down, giving his ass a squeeze before grabbing at Kaoru’s legs. Not really to sure what Rei meant, he gasped as Rei hoisted him up by the legs, wrapping them around Rei as he brought them back to the table. Rei dropped Kaoru down, pressing his back into the table as Kaoru’s legs stayed tight around Rei’s waist. He pulled him in, watching greedily as Rei’s face twisted with concern as Kaoru brushed against his abdomen. He feigned ignorance though, rolling his hips into Rei’s and his pants grew tight. Since it was a lazy day for both of them, they had casual sweatpants on, and Kaoru pushed up the t-shirt hanging loosely from Rei’s torso. 

Hands pressing hungrily against Rei’s stomach, Rei pulled back to yank his shirt off, dropping it behind him and pulling Kaoru’s arms back to tug his off. He threw it with his own shirt, Kaoru letting out a gasp as Rei lowered himself to Kaoru’s neck, sucking roughly and grazing his canines over Kaoru’s sensitive skin. Rei trailed down, kissing and sucking gently, before nipping at Kaoru’s collarbone. Kaoru tensed, realizing what Rei was planning as he opened his mouth at the base of his neck, biting roughly. Kaoru gasped, pain running down his spine into the base of his cock, rolling his hips into Rei’s. 

Rei let out a groan, trailing his lips down Kaoru’s chest, pausing for a second to swirl his tongue around his nipples before sucking roughly at the soft skin on Kaoru’s tummy. Kaoru held his head up, watching through hooded eyes as Rei took his waistband into his mouth, pulling it down and exposing Kaoru’s aching cock. Mischievous red eyes gazed teasingly at him.

“No boxers today?” Kaoru’s face flushed, and looked away, covering his face with the back of his hand. He opened his mouth to retort with something mean, but instead let out a weak gasp as Rei took Kaoru’s cock into his mouth. Kaoru arched into Rei’s silently begging to both draw this out and hurry up - he wanted to see Rei get desperate like he did. He groaned, throwing his head back, nearly hitting it against the hardness of the table as pleasure shot up his back. He dug his hands into Rei’s hair, and Rei inched his hand closer to Kaoru’s ass.

Occupied with slowly prodding Kaoru open, Rei’s bladder sat full and unnoticed as Rei slowly sunk a finger into Kaoru, who shuddered against the table. Bobbing his head and pushing his finger in and out at the same tempo made Kaoru’s toes curl, wrapping his legs around Rei’s shoulders, begging for more. Rei released Kaoru’s cock from his mouth, slipping a second finger in easily and pumping his hand. Rei gasped quietly as his bladder protested slightly, but stilled himself as he curled his fingers inside of Kaoru. He was just getting to the good part, and if anything…. Rei’s thoughts derailed as Kaoru let out a moan.

“Rei, please,” Kaoru moaned softly. Rei hummed, pulling his fingers out. He tugged his own sweatpants down, hanging low on his thighs as he rubbed his cock. Kaoru, splayed out across the table, hands reaching desperately for Rei, face flushed and eyes hooded made Rei’s cock twitch, a hungry grin darting across his face. He tugged Kaoru’s sweatpants off, dropping them with their shirts.

“Kaoru~, you ready?” He drawled, ignoring the pressure in his abdomen. Kaoru nodded, whining as Rei pressed his tip against Kaoru’s ass. Slowly, Rei sunk himself in, letting out a sharp noise as he bottomed out, his bladder being pressured by Kaoru’s body. Desperation swelled in Rei for a split second, but Rei clenched, shoving it down. He didn’t think it’d be best for him to end up pissing inside of Kaoru, he thought as he quickly set a solid pace. Kaoru kept his lidded eyes on Rei, watching his expressions bounce around from aroused to struggling as he thrusted, pace quicker than what they’d normally start at. Kaoru tried to keep himself from grinning excitedly, letting out moans at the thought of Rei losing his composure making him twitch.

“What are you thinking about?” Rei teased, face amused. “I can feel you twitching.” Kaoru let out a groan, biting his lips and pulling Rei in deeper.

“You,” he said simply, rolling his hips into Rei’s thrusts. Rei faltered, head bobbing as he gasped.

“Ugh, Kaoru,” he groaned. Those tease he had made before were really starting to hit, starting to teeter on the edge of utter desperation. Rei thrusted roughly into Kaoru, and Kaoru knew he did something right as he watched Rei’s face twist in concentration.

“You’re feeling it, aren’t you?” Kaoru asked, almost purring between his gasps.

“W-what?” Rei asked weakly, slamming desperately into Kaoru.

“Those teas. You always do stuff like that with me, but here you are…” Kaoru trailed off as Rei let out a gasp, doubling over.

“Kaoru,” he moaned. “I gotta take a break, I-”

“You never let me take breaks,” Kaoru pouted, tightening his legs around Rei’s waist. Pulling him in roughly, Rei’s thrusts had slowed - he was fearful of his bladder losing its resolve. “Keep going, please!” He teased in the sexiest voice he could. Rei’s red eyes flickered as he let out a grunt and resumed his previous pace.

It was short lived, however, as Kaoru felt something warm shoot into him. He gasped, watching Rei’s face drop in fear.

“Oh fuck, Kaoru, I’m so sorry, I-” Kaoru pulled him in close with his legs as Rei tried to pull out. “Kaoru, please, I can’t, I’m gonna piss, I’m gonna-” Rei’s hand flew to where they were connected, face contorting as his bladder started to give way. Desperately, he pulled his cock out of Kaoru just as the dam broke, crying out as piss shot out of his cock. His splattered across both of their naked chest, Kaoru watching Rei’s face in pure delight as he groaned in relief. 

Rei was gasping, piss pooling across the table and dripping down the sides and Rei felt relief like no other. He couldn’t even begin to try to stop himself, arousal swelling as he caught a glimpse of Kaoru’s eyes watching him intently. Rei doubled over, planting his hands on both sides of Kaoru as he let out a weak moan, holding himself up as he shuddered, the last of his piss dribbling from his cock. Kaoru’s back was wet, and both of them sat there, listening to Rei’s piss drip off of the table, breathing heavily. Rei looked up to Kaoru with apologetic eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Kaoru rolled his eyes, huffing.

“You think I didn’t want this?” Kaoru gave him a look. Rei blinked, face flushing as he the cogs in his head turned. The tea, the distraction, the timing - he gasped quietly as he realized this was all Kaoru’s intricate plan. Rei’s face twisted into wet awe, poking his lower lip out as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru.

“Hey-” Kaoru protested. “You’re gonna get all wet, c’mon-”   


“Kaoru, I’ve turned you into something of pure evil!” Rei cried appreciatively, barraging Kaoru’s cheeks with wet kisses.

“Ugh, come on, get back in me!” Kaoru groaned, pushing Rei’s face away. Rei straightened, his bladder twinging with newfound emptiness, and found himself slipping back into Kaoru’s wet asshole. Incredibly aroused at his relief and Kaoru’s deliberate motions, Rei rocked into Kaoru with rough thrusts, feeling sensitive from his emptiness. 

“Kaoru~,” Rei cooed, hands flying down to fiddle with Kaoru’s nipples. “You’re such a great boyfriend, you really are the best.” Rei broke from Kaoru’s nipples to drag his hands down his sides, earning a stuttered shiver from him.

“You’ve been such a good boy, I didn’t even realize how good you are to me,” he praised, voice pitching as heat coiled in his stomach. Kaoru arched into him, Rei’s hands grabbing at him roughly. They buried themselves under Kaoru’s waist, pulling him off of the wet table, and pulled Kaoru into Rei’s hips. The new angle brushed Kaoru’s insides in all the right ways, and he found himself clinging to Rei’s shoulders desperately, his own heat building in his stomach. A little to his surprise, a different heat rose too - those two cups of tea were starting to have their way with him too. Rei’s grip slipped ever so slight, and Kaoru stiffened with a gasp, orgasm hitting suddenly. 

White cum shot from Kaoru’s twitching cock, painting his chest with delicate strokes. Some found their place on Rei’s chest, who still pounded into him relentlessly. Rei let out a low groan, pulling Kaoru’s hips into his desperately. Kaoru let out a whine as his cock went limp, his bladder twitching with sudden importance.

“Rei-” Kaoru choked out, not even trying to stop himself at this point. Rei watched him with curious and aroused eyes as Kaoru’s cock twitched yet again, a different liquid dipping out. Rei let out a groan as Kaoru’s stream strengthened, arching up onto Kaoru’s chest and warming their hips as Rei rutted ruthlessly into him. The pounding made Kaoru’s stream falter with each thrust, but Rei let out a deep moan as he rutted shallowly into Kaoru, climax hitting him as Kaoru’s piss mixed with his own. Still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm, he pulled delicately out of Kaoru as he finished peeing, cock bobbing as it finally tapered off. 

“Ugh,” Rei dropped his head back, closing his eyes and taking in the warmth from everything that just happened. He sat for a moment, steadying his breath before he returned to Kaoru’s naked form, shuddering on the table. Love and appreciation surged through Rei, and he scooped Kaoru up into his arms.

“You really are the best, Kaoru~,” he cooed, voice dripping with his emotions as he peppered loving kisses onto Kaoru’s cheek.

“You really are a perverted bastard,” Kaoru protested, leaning into Rei’s smooches. Rei hummed, pulling back.

“And yet here we are, by your doing, covered in cum and piss.” Kaoru turned his gaze away, attempting to avoid Rei’s gaze, but caught the sight of the table and floor around them. Their piss was everywhere, and Kaoru gasped, realizing they’d have to clean all this up. With a sigh, he turned back to Rei, pushing off his arms with a pout.

“Let’s clean this up real quick, then you can pester me in the shower.” Kaoru grabbed some towels from the kitchen, pressing them into the table to mop up the liquid. He cringed slightly as he watched the fabric turn a light shade of yellow. Rei disappeared, shedding his sweatpants with the pile of discarded clothes, and reappeared with towels and cleaning spray. 

“I’ve got it from here, you go warm up the shower, okay?” Rei chimed, smiling sweetly. Kaoru pouted, but obliged Rei, a little bit happy he didn’t have to clean up - despite being the reason they were in the mess. He hummed happily as he flicked on the shower, heating it up properly before stepping in. He hadn’t realized just how much piss was on him - his hair wet and body smelling faintly as he twisted around in the shower. As the water ran down his body, he realized that Rei had a really strong bladder.

Compared to the two cups Kaoru had had, Rei had had three, and Kaoru didn’t even know what else Rei had drank that day, but Rei had kept it under control just long enough to finish his paperwork. Kaoru thought of the huge puddle underneath him, mostly from Rei at first, but Rei seemed to have been truly resilient until the last moment. Kaoru was running his fingers through his wet hair as Rei joined him, clambering into the shower with a sigh.

“Perfect temperature, thank you my love.” Kaoru hummed as Rei wrapped his arms around Kaoru, pressing gentle kisses to Kaoru’s wet skin. “Let me clean you all up, okay?” Kaoru didn’t complain as Rei flipped him around to face him, massaging shampoo and conditioner into his scalp. Kaoru hummed in appreciation of the touch, eyes closed gently as Rei’s fingers worked their way to the nape of his neck. Rei’s hands disappeared, only to reappear with a loofah. Kaoru cracked an eye open - it was his favorite loofah, he realized with a soft smile, Rei squirting body wash into it and rubbing it into Kaoru’s skin gently.

“All good,” Rei chimed, pushing Kaoru into the stream of water. Kaoru hummed as the shower water washed over him - he was in pure bliss. He pulled his head out of the stream, wiping the water out of his eyes before grabbing at Rei’s arm.

“Your turn,” he hummed, smiling gently and switching them around. Kaoru reciprocated - rubbing shampoo into Rei’s long locks of hair, running his fingers gently through the wet hair lovingly as he switched out the shampoo for conditioner. He soaped up his loofah, hands trailing sweetly across Rei’s relaxed body as he scrubbed their filthy acts out of his skin. Content, Kaoru pulled back with a smile, nodding to himself.

“All set,” he turned up to Rei’s face. His smile faltered as he noticed Rei’s face - twisted in a teary expression. “Rei?”

“Kaoru-” Rei cried out quietly, launching himself at Kaoru with open arms. Startled, Kaoru nearly fell over as Rei wrapped his soapy body around him, squeezing him tightly in his arms.

“H-Hey! Be careful when we’re in the shower, idiot!” Kaoru growled, wrapping his arms around Rei as well. “You’re all soapy, now I have to rinse off again,” he grumbled, not really hating it. 

“I love you,” Rei hummed into Kaoru’s ear.

“I love you too,” Kaoru murmured out, loud enough for Rei to just catch. It wasn’t the first time they had said it, but Kaoru still got embarrassed by it. Together, they rinsed each other off, Rei splashing water at Kaoru playfully, and toweled off. Kaoru shook the towel around Rei’s head, drying the wet mop of Rei’s mullet as best as he could. Rei did the same to him, then Kaoru watched in awe as Rei bent forwards, collecting his hair in the towel and twirling it. When Rei straightened, the towel was wrapped around his head perfectly. Kaoru poked it, intrigued.

“Hey, don’t mess with it,” Rei hummed as they made their way into the bedroom. Kaoru muttered some sort of snarky comment before launching himself onto the bed. “Hey, don’t get the blankets all wet from your hair!” Kaoru stuck his tongue out at Rei.

“How do you even do that?” He asked, pointing to the towel on his head. Rei snorted as he sat on the bed, rolling over to wrap himself around Kaoru.

“I’ll show you later,” Rei said, pulling the blankets over the two of them. Kaoru hummed in acknowledgement, warm in Rei’s arms. Rei drifted off to sleep first, but just before he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt Kaoru shimmy around to face him, pausing before pressing a delicate and loving kiss to his cheek. He whipped back around and repositioned himself in Rei’s arms just as Rei gave into the beckoning of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> yerrr thanks for reading comments and feedback appreciated, follow me on twitter @hanayo_papayo to get updates and offer ideas up and stuff please i want to talk to people about this shit


End file.
